candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubblegum Troll (character)
This page is about the character. For the booster, see Bubblegum Troll. : Bubblegum Troll is the main antagonist in Candy Crush Saga. His first appearance is on Level 81 in the seventh episode called Bubblegum Bridge. He makes several appearances in 7 other episodes, too. Bubblegum Bridge The Bubblegum Troll hides under the Bubblegum Bridge, but as Tiffi approaches, he jumps out and threatens to take the candy. Tiffi must complete his challenges - and she does. After Level 95, however, the Bubblegum Troll takes her bag of candy anyway, but Tiffi is able to escape and continue over the bridge, while the Troll goes back into hiding. Peppermint Palace By the time Tiffi visits the Peppermint Palace, starting at Level 111, The Bubblegum Troll has already wrecked the palace and left it in ruins, and the Genie is rendered completely upset. The Troll is never seen in person in this episode, but the Genie, while frowning, has a thought bubble that contains the Troll's image. Tiffi eventually fixes the Palace and foils the Troll's plans. Sweet Surprise The Bubblegum Troll is seen at the end of the Sweet Surprise episode after completing Level 215. He is the last one to appear and makes his grand entry by popping out of the top of the cake. It is odd that he would take part in the celebration since he is considered an antagonist, albeit obviously having a friendlier side. But what is in the evil side, is the apperance of him. He appears above the cake, therefore destroying a part of the cake. Pudding Pagoda In episode twenty-six, Pudding Pagoda, Tiffi encounters Gumzilla (aka Bubblegum Troll) terrorizing the Cat and the pagoda itself. After Level 380 is completed, Gumzilla reverts back to his original Troll form and has a katana fight with Tiffi, who wins. He swears his revenge and disappears, once again evading permanent defeat. Butterscotch Boulders The Bubblegum Troll strikes again in the thirty-first episode, Butterscotch Boulders, blocking the railroad tracks with a bunch of chocolate and leaving. Tiffi is able to undo his work, but the Bubblegum Troll had already escaped before she got there. Biscuit Bungalow The Bubblegum Troll strikes yet again in Biscuit Bungalow, the 39th episode. He encases Mr. Piggy's bungalow with a huge bubble of pink gum whilst Mr. Piggy is out of the house. Tiffi is able to undo his work with the help of the unicorn, but the Bubblegum Troll had already escaped before she got there. Crazy Crossing In Dreamworld, the Bubblegum Troll makes a cameo in Crazy Crossing which has a bag of Tiffi's candies. Sweet Dreams In Dreamworld, the Bubblegum Troll makes another cameo in Sweet Dreams. This time, it is Odus who appears on top of the cake. Future Appearances It is most likely that the Bubblegum Troll will make multiple future appearances and possibly serve as a final-boss for when the game nears its end. However, this is no time soon and is simple a theory, but his return is imminent. Trivia *He smells like Tutti Fruity. *He loves playing pranks on people. *He hates being out in the rain. *In his appearances in Dreamworld so far, he is never seen without a sailor hat on his head. *As for the Peppermint Palace cutscene he is seen without his "gray/gold hand holders". Gallery Ahh,_smells_like_candy!.png|Bubblegum Bridge Genieandtroll.png|Peppermint Palace Sweetsurprise.png|Sweet Surprise Gumzilla_is_wrecking_the_Pudding_Pagoda!_Stop_him!.png|Pudding Pagoda (as Gumzilla) Tiffivstroll.png|Pudding Pagoda Train conductor.png|Butterscotch Boulders Biscuit Bungalow Before.png|Biscuit Bungalow Crazy crossing before.jpg|Crazy Crossing Sweet dreams bkg.jpg|Sweet Dreams Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist